Love will find it's way back
by FanBird
Summary: They are both broken after he finished it. They tried to go back being a normal student and teacher but circumstances led their way back to each other. Will they find the courage to express their real feelings for each other? read on to find more
1. Chapter 1

"Sensei do you love me?" asked in a quiet voice a single tear escaping her green eyes. She didn't notice it.

"No I don't" Shishio sensei answered in a low voice. He could feel his heart squeeze. He couldn't bring himself up to look at her face, so he stared at the floor. The painful silence stretched between them. Shishio couldn't stand it any longer. He opened his mouth to say something. But before he could utter a word he felt Suzume slowly walking past him towards the door without a word. He heard the door open and close quietly behind him and Suzume was gone, probably forever from is life. He stood there for a moment before the thought sunk in him. He has lost her, the most loved person from his life.

He sank in the nearest chair in the empty staff room. He clenched his hands together and touched them to his forehead. It was so painful. He felt a dull pain near his heart and a lump in his throat. He closed his eyes for some moment and let the silence sink in. A few moments later he felt his eyes hot behind his eyelids. He stood up, grabbed a pack of cigarette and headed outside. He needed some fresh air and some peace of mind.

X-X-X-X

When he heard the bell rung he knew recess was over and he needed to go to his class for his next lesson. The thought that he had yet another lesson with Chun Chun's class made his heart sink a bit more. How could he stand in front of her after what he did? He sat on the bench at a quite corner of the school, taking his time. Her question played in his mind over and over again.

"Sensei do you love me?"

He clenched his hands together and gripped them tightly.

"Yes I do…. How could I not..." he answered truthfully to the silence. He stood up slowly and walked towards his next class with an ache in his heart.

X-X-X


	2. Chapter 2 The lesson

**Hi guys. This is my very first fan fiction. I have been thinking about this story for a while and decided to go with it. I love ShishioxSuzune pair a lot. Hope you like it and please review.**

Chapter-2

Shishio stood outside the class for some time bracing himself to see her once more. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before sliding the door open. The moment he did so his eyes darted to her seat. There she was sitting quietly at her seat at the very corner of the class looking out of the window. She had let her hair down during the recess. It covered her face and Shishio couldn't see her blue eyes behind the black curtains.

Shishio noticed Mamura beside her in his own seat, sitting quietly and looking at her. He felt a burning sensation behind his throat but quickly cleared that.

"Yosh.. Settle down everyone…." He said in a normal tone and started his lesson. He couldn't concentrate that day and went on with his lesson without knowing what he taught about but the class didn't notice his uneasiness except for Nekota and Mamura who kept glaring at him but plaster their expressionless face once they notice him looking at him. His own green ones often stole glances at Suzume who, for the whole period sat quietly and didn't raise her head for once. Not even for once he could see her beautiful blue eyes. The pain in his chest increased with every minute.

He went around the room giving them note out of a habit when he saw her right hand clenched into a tight fist on her desk while she took the notes. ( **A/N** -I made her lefty.. please don't mind)

Seeing this Shishio stopped abruptly in the mid sentence because of the formation of a lump in his throat. The class, except Chun Chun looked up to see what had caused their teacher to come to such a sudden halt. He reasiled what he was doing and recollected himself. He cleared his throat and murmured an apology to the class before continuing. He saw Mamura glance at Suzume and a sad expression swept his face. Shishio continued his lecture for a bit longer but soon gave them some questions to do so that he didn't need to continue. The class was absorbed in their work while he strolled around the class checking their progress but mainly waiting for an opportunity to catch her eyes.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes he say Mamura gently place his left hand on her right fist. She raised her head by a few centimeters not enough for him to see her eyes, but she looked at Mamura. They both stared at each other. Shishio couldn't take it anymore. He walked quickly towards the window and stared outside. Despite himself he glanced towards them and the burning in his eyes was back. Suzume's fist was now loose and both Mamura and her were back to their work except Mamura had slipped his hand into her loose fist and she held his hand there. They both sat there doing their work quietly but their hand clasped together as if she was holding into him.

The last few minutes of the class passed slowly which seemed like forever and he didn't glance at them for even once after that. The sky outside was a dull shade of grey and cloudy, matching perfectly with the condition of his heart. The bell rang and he dismissed the class. The class stood up to either to go home or to attend their club activities.

He heard someone call Mamura and he in turn glanced at Suzume, who nodded. Mamura rushed out of the class to meet the person who called him. Suzume collected her things hurriedly, probably not wanting to delay and be left behind with Shishio alone, he thought.

However because of her bench was at the very back of the class she was the last in the queue of the students heading out. Despite himself he stared at her and when she neared the front he called her name out, unable to control himself.

By this time the others have left and they found themselves alone in the classroom. Her back was towards him. She seem to froze to her spot and he hesitated while she turned to face him. She hung her head so that he couldn't see her eyes or face properly. His heart was hammering in his rib cage. He wanted to tell her something, anything, hold her tight and never let go again but he was frozen to the ground. He noticed her gripping the strap of her bag tightly. It was so painful. 'Please don't leave' was what he wanted to say but the words got lost in his throat and instead he said "please complete your homework properly by tomorrow" in a very teacher-ish tone and instantly wanted to kick himself.

After a brief silence Suzume spoke up.

"Understood" she said in an almost inaudible voice but even in that tone he could hear her voice break at the very last. He looked up and still couldn't see her eyes. He wondered what kind of emotions she was holding in them, half of him fearing to know that. He took a step closer.

"Chun Chun, I-" he started in a quite tone but at this Suzume bowed quickly and cut him in mid sentence.

"Excuse me sensei" she said in a quite tone and hurried out of the door. Shishio stood where he was for some time. Of course, why should she listen to him? What was left for her to hear? He clenched his hand in a fist. Taking his notebook he headed out in the opposite direction towards the roof.

X-X-X

 **There you have it. Please review and let me know your view and the changes you would like.**


	3. Chapter 3 Her tears

**Hi everyone. Here is the 3rd chapter of this story. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Hirunaka no Ryuusei or any of the characters.**

Shishio walked down the first floor corridor towards the stairs. He stopped by the window facing an empty corner of the school ground. He looked at the sky which threatened to open up at any moment.

How things change so easily, in just a few moments. His lips twisted in a sad smile as he remember the time he spent with her, how she used to get excited to see anything related to food or fish, how she was always so carefree about the way the looks but surprisingly beautiful at times, the warmth of her hands and the flush of her face when he was with her. He have lost all those with just one lie.

"Suzume wait!"

Shishio was startled to hear her name as he was taken out from his daze and looked out the window. Chun Chun ran out of the building towards a tree close by and stopping there facing it and leaning her forehead against the trunk, her back on him. He was about to call her out but stopped just in time to see Mamura running up to her and stopping behind her.

Shishio stared at them as the pain in his heart increased. He could hear them so clearly from the window.

"Suzume..." Mamura said gently. It made Shishio's heart shatter as he realized that Suzume was shaking uncontrollably. Mamura took her hand and turned her towards him, so that her face was now turned towards the window. Suzume lifted her head and for the first time since their time in the staff room he saw her eyes clearly. Her eyes were red as tears ran down along her eyes staining her flushed cheeks. Her lips were pressed together in a tight line as if she was trying hard not to scream out loud.

Shishio gripped the window frame tightly and his breath became uneasy and heavier.

The couple stood there for some time before Suzume spoke up.

"Mamura could you please lead me your shoulder for just this once?" she asked hardly keeping her voice from breaking. Without his answer she stepped closer to him and put her palms on his chest and rested her head over his heart before breaking down. She let all her frustration out on Mamura's chest and brawled on. Mamura seem to froze. She gripped his shirt and cried on.

Mamura recovered from his shock a bit later. He raised his hands and placed them on her back and behind her head, pulling her into a tight embrace. He slowly began to stork her back and rested his chin on the top of her head.

Shishio didn't notice the tears that were brimming over his own green ones. He's the one who brought her so much pain. He had seen her cry before but it was something he didn't want to see for the rest of his life.

At this moment the skies opened up and the water droplets began to fall. Mamura gently took Suzume with him and stood under the tree so they wont get wet in the rain. As he turned with Suzume still crying on him he saw his homeroom teacher watching them from the window. His expression was pained and he gripped the window frame tightly while tears escaped his eyes. Mamura and Shishio's eyes met. Mamura started at the person who was responsible for the weeping girl on his chest, the girl who was so dear to him.

Shishio stared at Mamura's eyes. They asked only one question which he couldn't answer.

'What have you done to her?'

Mamura stepped back from Suzume and held her hand. She calmed down a bit. With one hand he wiped her stained cheeks and tears away. "c'mon lets go." he said gently to her. She nodded and he put an arm around her shoulder and walked away without looking at Shishio.

Shishio couldn't take it anymore. He rushed towards the stairs and sprinted to the roof. Once he reached there he sunk on the floor folding his knees drawn to his chest. He rested his arms on them and leaned his lead on them. Shishio closed his eyes and let the tears fall freely.

 **So how is it? Please let me know..**

 **Ya I know.. it's a bit cheesy.. but please continue reading it as it will get more cheesy ^_^**

 **Thanks you for your review.. it means a lot to me :)**

 **PLEASE review :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Her Thoughts

**Hi guys.. its been a while.. i was out of station so couldn't update.. anyways this chapter has a bit of Suzume's POV.. not the whole thing though. also a big thanks to the people who have reviewed or followed or favorite this :) thanks guys it means a lot to me :)**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Hirunaka no ryuusei... nope..not that talented people**

Suzume woke up the following morning and blocked the sunlight with her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and turns over and was surprised to see Yuyuka-can sleeping beside her. Her blue eyes traced her surroundings. The room was very girly and cute unlike her's and she was sleeping beside her best friend on her bed.

She blinked a few times before the memories of the previous day flooded back in her mind. She had gone to the staff room to meet sensei. When asked if he loved her he had said he doesn't. She felt so empty and so lonely. Everything turned black and her mind didn't seem to work properly. She went back to her class and sat at her desk feeling numb. After all this time, he had never ever felt the way she had for him? He had lied all this time, playing with her emotions.

Mamura dropped in his seat next to her. She felt his eyes on her but didn't meet them. He didn't ask her any questions either. Wasn't she lucky to have a friend so dear to her who understood her so well? Anyways, she couldn't trust her voice to say anything to him either.

She had another history class and sensei came and took the lesson as if nothing had happened. At some point she felt that his teaching was a bit different but shook the thought off.

She hid her face the whole time and never looked at him. Hearing his voice was painful enough. However he had noticed him coming to an abrupt halt in mid sentence and coughing it clear. She didn't look up to check, fearing the pain that would come from meeting his eyes.

Mamura had held her hand for the last few minutes and it was so comforting. His warm hands felt so good in her cold ones as she held into them.

Once the class ended she was shocked as sensei stopped her. She froze. But apparently he was only reminding her to do her homework properly. 'Is that all you want to say?' she thought painfully.

And then he called her "Chun-Chun", that name she loved to hear coming from his lips. But it was not right. It was so not right…. He has said, hasn't he, that they should only be student and teacher? That is what she is going to follow from now on.

She cut him in mid sentence, not wanting to hear anymore and ran out, away from him.

Mamura had followed her and she had cried over him. He haven't complained and held her. His soppy smell was calming and after she had cried her heart out she had calmed down eventually. It was raining but Mamura continued to held her and stroke her back. He had led them under a tree to avoid the rain but his hands stiffened suddenly around her but she didnt have enough energy to ask what was wrong. After that he had led them towards her house where she was told to pack some cloths and get ready to go. He would drop her at Yuyuka's place. He had talked to her and she agreed to have her for the night at her place.

Mamura had a word with her uncle and they went to Yuyuka's place. He dropped her and when Yuyuka was inside he kissed her forehead and blushed a deep shade of crimson. Suzume however understood and hugged him before whispering "thank you" in his ears.

Once she and Yuyuka-can were left alone after dinner she confronted Suzume, who once more broke down to her best friend. She had fallen asleep a bit later.

She looked over the sleeping form of Yuyuka. How very lucky she was to have such wonderful friends. They have always been there for her and understood her. Yuyuka had always encouraged and supported her. She was even ready to give up on Mamura for her sake. And Mamura… he didn't show it much but he was always so caring. He was always silently there for her as if like a pillar of support, always supporting and holding on to her every move. She couldn't help the small tug she felt at the corner of her lips as she smiled a small smile at her sleeping friend.

She slipped out of the bed and got dressed before packing her small bag. She took a pen from the desk and wrote a note to Yuyuka before leaving her house.

"Thanks for yesterday. Sorry for leaving so suddenly without telling you.

I need some time alone to sort thing out.

If anyone at school ask please tell them I have a fever and

can't attend school for some days.

See you soon.

PS:- I am really lucky to have you and Mamura in my life. Please let him know this as well.

Suzume"

Suzume wondered as she walked toward the train station whether sensei was thinking about her as she was right now. She shook her head as if to clear the very thought of it. Why should he? After all he didn't love her all along.

Unaware to her Shishio was sitting at his coffee table that exact moment with a huge cup of coffee thinking precisely about her. He needed another cup to get through the day. He couldn't sleep last night. -

 **So there you go.. if you guys have a bit of time please let me know what you think of this story/chapter.. or the changes you would like :)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Her absence

**Hi guys. For now i am posing short chapters as i am busy with my school work and hardly get any time to update. But i will surely post a big one soon :) Anyways here's the next chapter. Enjoy reading it :)**

 **Disclaimer: nope still don't own it.**

Shishio greeted back his students in the corridor the next morning as usual. Everything seem so indifferent yet everything had changed. He was always greeted by Chun-Chun. But that first morning after he broke her heart he didn't saw her the whole morning before homeroom. His eyes and mind were always alert whenever someone came to greet him.

He saw chun chun's group exchanging their morning greeting . However his eyes found Mamura and Nekota,both having some kind of conversation in quite voices and looking distressed. When he neared the group they greeted their homeroom teacher cheerily before heading to their class. Shishio turned to Nekota and Mamura who were changing their shoes and were the last to leave.

"Good morning Nekota-san, Mamura-kun." He greeted them as normally as he could.

Surely they know about yesterday's event.

They both murmured good morning to their teacher and turned to go to their classes when Shishio's voice stopped them.

"Isnt Yasano with you guys?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. Both his students froze on their spot. Clearly it was the last question they wanted him to ask. Even then Shishio held his breath for their answer. They turn to face him slowly and was taken aback by the number of emotions swimming in their eyes even though they maintained a complete poker face.

"Apparently Yasano have a fever. She was at my place last night to stay over. She was…. Not feeling well. When I woke up this morning she was gone. I went to her uncle's place to visit her but she was not there. Her uncle said she went to her home early this morning and she just gave him a call before leaving." Yuyuka said, her voice even but he could detect a cold note there. Mamura on the other hand kept silent and stare at him with cold eyes.

"Is that so? I see… Well then I will see you in class." Shishio said and hurried past them towards them staffroom to hide his emotions. He could feel their eyes throwing daggers at his back. However it didn't have any effect on him. He was only trying to cope with the one hole that was left behind by a certain blue eyed girl.

'Sensei do you love me?'

He gritted his teeth as he walked away.

-X-X-

Shishio knew what to expect when he slided the door open to his classroom. His eyes darted to Suzume's seat. It was empty, like the empty hole in his heart and seeing her empty seat made him aware of it even more.

He took the roll call and when he reached her name he hesitated for a few milliseconds as if expecting a different response.

"Yasano Suzume"

"Sir Suzume is not present for she have a cold." Inukau said from the front row.

"I see" he said evenly and went on.

Love surely hurt. How was she? Have she reached there safely? Satsuki asked many unsaid thing to himself which he never said to his love.

 **There you have it. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading.**

 **Review?**


	6. Chapter 6 She is always with me

**Hi guys.. so here is the next chapter. I finally finished it! so anyways please enjoy it and let me know how it is and the changes you would like. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HIRUNAKA NO RYUUSEI!**

It has been four days since her last day at school. Satsuki sat on the rooftop smoking a cigarette . He looked up at the sky and let his mind wonder around. How often he used to find her on the rooftop with a distant look in her eyes. He laughed at the thought at just how nostalgic he felt with just thinking about her. He stared at the entrance of the rooftop and imagined her coming through it with her braids floating in the air.

"I love you sensei."

It was the very spot when she had said those words to him for the very first time. Even back then he had lied to her and turned her down. He finished his cigarette and clenched his hands together.

"How are you Chun Chun? When will you be back? I miss you so much… " he thought smiling sadly.

"Soon.." the winds whispered in his ears and he was startled. Surely he was hallucinating; it must be his mind playing tricks on him. Lately that was happening too often.

X-X-X

That day he finished his work earlier than usual. He went home and grabbed a quick bite to eat. He looked around his apartment and noticed it was a bit messy. Seeing some mangas lying at the corner he decided to deal with them first but his eye caught a certain shushi patterned tie on the shelve. He stopped in his tracks and walked up to the tie instead. When he reached it he creased the material with his fingers. This tie was the only evidence that she was not a dream. He picked it up and continued to crease it with his thumb and started at it. He remembered that day when he had received it for his birthday. The soft embrace they shared was really vivid memory. He smiled at the memory.. it seemed so distant as if from a dream.

He brought the tie up to his lips and gently kissed it before shoving it inside his jacket's pocket and turning toward the door. A walk in the park would calm him down. He gripped the tie tightly inside his pocket and headed outside.

X-x-X

It was already dark outside when he reached the park. It was snowing outside and he shoved his hands deeper inside his pockets. He stood behind a tree and looked up at the sky and watched the snow falling. The park was empty and peacefully silent. He diverted his eyes to see the tie in his hands and watched the snow falling on it.

If only he could tell her how much he needed her, to hold her and have her near him. If only he could express his real feeling for her. If only she could be there at that very moment. His glasses glinted a bit as he presses them on the bridge of his nose and snorted.

As if it was possible.

He shoved the tie back in his pocket and looked up for a bench to sit. He could see one on his right at some distance. A girl with black hair and a red coat was sitting there. Strange, he thought as he watched her hair float in the hair, he thought the park was empty. He looked at the teenager more carefully. She was the only occupant of the park beside him.

He took a few steps towards the black haired girl. She was sitting silently while leaning against the benches back with her hands tucked in her jacket's pockets. She sat there watching the snow fall from the heaven with a distant look in her clear…. blue eyes?

Shishio blinked a few times he came to a stop in his tracks as he realized what he was seeing.

Yasano Suzume was sitting on the bench a few feet away from where he was. His breath caught in his chest as his heart began to race. Surely his mind was playing tricks on him. She can't be here, can she? Yet she was there sitting quietly on the bench. He slowly traced his steps toward her and stood behind the bench watching her silently.

"Haaaa…. no stars in the sky let alone be a shooting star. Yet, I have lost mine so what's the use really.. "she murmured to herself in a quiet voice. She had come back just a few hours ago and seeing the snowfall she stepped outside and walked aimlessly. Her feet carried her to this park, so she sat herself on the bench and watched the snow fall.

Shishio heard her and his heart churned painfully. He slowing walked around the bench to her left side. Suzume heard footsteps approaching her and turned to see who it was. When she saw who it was, she froze and her eyes widen when she saw sensei standing by her side, looking at her from behind his glasses.

They stared at each other either both their hands tucked inside their own pockets. After a few minutes Shishio broke the silence.

"May I sit here?" he asked her.

"Go on" she said calmly, turning back to the sky. Shishio sat down and the silence stretched on. Both avoided looking at each other. Therefore Suzume continued gazing towards the sky while Shishio decided to do the same. Suzume was unable to breathe again, however she kept her emotions under check.

"You have been absent for some days" Shishio said after a while.

"Yes" Suzume said.

"Can I ask why?" he said.

"I had a fever." She said calmly. A few minutes of silence followed.

"Can I ask for the real reason?'

She lowered her head and stayed silent. The hole in his heart was burning. Why was he doing this to her? Haven't he hurt her enough?

"That… I can't tell my teacher, sensei. After all it's my personal matter." She said suddenly, turning toward him at the exact time he turned to face her. Both leaned towards each other without noticing it till they found only a few inches of gap between their faces. They both froze as their eyes meet after so many days. The green ones stared at the clear blue ones as they stared back into his.

Unknowingly he raised his right hand to push a bang of her hair from her face behind her ears. His eyes soften. She couldn't move as she stiffens under his touch. He rested his hand on her cheeks and creased her cheek with his thumb.

"Please… I was so worried" he said in a small, still leaning closer to her. Suzume lowered her head before turning it away from his hand. Shishio lowered his hand and lowered his head. He lifted his head as he heard Suzume stand up.

"Why are you doing this to me? Every time I am with you, you make me feel as if you love me." Suzume said as her voice broke at the last two words. Her body was shaking slightly, clearly not because of the cold. Satsuki stood up and she turned to face him. His heart dropped as he realized she was crying silently. He hated the fact that he always made her cry because of him.

"Weren't you the one who said we should only be teacher and student? Weren't you the one who never loved me and acted all along? So why are you doing this again? Am I that much of a bother to you or do you sympathize with me, Sensei?" Suzume said in a shaking voice.

"Suzume, please I-"Satsuki tried to say, taking a step closer towards her and extending a hand as if to hold her.

"Please sensei…" Suzume cut him." I will do as you said, I promise. I won't ever do anything beside the thing a normal student and teacher should do. I know I have troubled you enough, I understand now. Therefore I beg you to please stop these things to make me fall in love with you even more, if I ever meant anything to you other than just a student." Suzume said pleadingly taking a step back from Shishio who didn't move at all and just stared at her. Suzume looked down and said in a small voice" I can't take it anymore. I am already broken" before turning away and walking away from him. Shishio stared at the ground as she walked away, leaving the silence to engulf him. It was after some time that he realized the slight moisture in his eyes and the fact that he was shaking slightly. He tried to ignore the ache in his heart that was tearing him inside before heading home.

X-X-X

 **So there you go...I really love this pair... :)**

 **please read and review :)**


	7. Chapter 7 open wounds

**Hi guys. Its been almost a month. well its really hectic to handle everything. Anyways, guess what. I am chosen to be our school captain/head girl! Yay.. i am so happy about it :D So as for the last update here's an extra long chapter to make up. There will be one or two extra chapters after this. so enjoy :)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shishio came face to face with Suzume the following morning at the entrance of the school. She and Nekota were talking together and it seems that she was giving her an earful for making her worry this whole time. However when Nekota saw him walking towards them she fell silent. When Suzume turned to see what had saved her from her friend's anger she turned her face from Nekota to see him and her smile became stiff and flattened a bit. After a few seconds she put on an expressionless face and turned fully to face him and bowed.

"Good morning Sensei." She said without hesitation.

"Good morning Yasano" he replied forcing a smile out.

Nekota, after closing her hanging mouth quickly followed her friend's lead and greeted him as well.

"Good morning to you as well" he said to her.

"So then, please excuse us Sensei" the green eyed girl said and walked past him with Nekota following behind her. He saw her walk away. Of course, she was supposed to be his 'student'. He turned around to walk towards the staff room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That night Shishio stopped by the store to get some stuff. After paying the cashier he stepped out in the cold night air. He once again checked whether he had got everything or not when he heard someone call him.

"Satsuki."

He turned around to find himself face to face with Tubomi. He stared at her with wide eyes. "Tubomi? What the hell are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Geez! Is that the way you react when you see your ex-girlfriend after so many days?"

It was Satsuki's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh well whatever so tell me what you are doing here?" he asked walking towards her.

"Well seems like I have landed myself with another assignment here in Japan. So that's how I am here to get some stuff from the store." She smirked.

Satsuki smiled. "Its good to see you."

"Its good to see you too. Hey, so tell me how it is going with Suzume-chan?" she asked, shifting her weight from one feet to another.

Satsuki's smile flattened and he turned his face to stare at nothing. Well, that's like her to hit it right on the spot. He swallowed hard. Tubomi knitted her eye brows together. "Satsuki?"

"Funny isn't it how I always mess up with the one I love?" he asked bitterly and looked at her. Tubomi felt sad for him. She took a step closer to him to wrap her arms around him."I am sorry" she said quietly. It was not like she was trying to get him back or something. She knew it was too late for that. Its just that she knew it had been hard for him and thought he could do with a friend.

Shishio wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on her shoulder. Well there was at least someone who can lead a shoulder when he needed it. After a while he lifted his head to look over her shoulder and his heart stopped. Standing behind Tubomi at a distance was Suzume with a shopping bag in her hand. She was looking at them and his eyes meet with her. Her eyes were cold and they stared deeply into his. His arms came loose around Tubomi. Tubomi , sensing something wrong looked up at him. She saw that he was staring at something behind her with shock filled eyes. She followed his gaze. But before she could see what or who it was, Suzume turned back and walked away in the darkness. Tubomi looked back at Shishio. "What was it Satsuki?" she asked

"Chun-Chun" he whispered as he stared after her.

X-x-x

For the whole week that followed Suzume acted as if nothing had happened between them and all was back to normal. Nothing about the two suggested that they had a past which was so different from the present. They greeted each other in the corridor and continued to discuss their lesson. However Suzume's extra lesson with her homeroom teacher was the most difficult part to bear with. They always found themselves all alone in the classroom for one hour till Suzume was done with her assignments. They mainly worked in silence and avoided each other's gaze. Neither even noticed the other stealing glanced at them. However both felt the same ache rising in their chest in each other's presence.

Suzume was getting used with him calling her 'Yasano' and didn't let it show how much she missed her crazy nick name. Strangely at times she felt the wind whispering that very name in her ears and in the very next second she found Shishio staring at her. She would always look away and turn around to walk the other way. 'I don't need you to sympathize with me.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was getting late. Shishio walked towards his home with a small bag of groceries from the store. He tucked it easily inside his coat's pocket as they only had a new pack of cigarette and some chocolate bars. At times he just loves to have his chocolate. So what even if he was a grown man?

He walked down an empty alley and saw the entrance of the park in which he had met Chun Chun two months earlier. Trying to block out the event that took place in this very place, he kept walking without looking at it. But as he neared the gate, he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard voices coming from the park. He wheeled around and saw Suzume there. But she was not alone. Three third year boys from their school had cornered her at the dark end of the park. One of them was holding her by her arm and she was struggling to free herself.

"Let me go! Put your hands off me!" Suzume yelled as she twisted her arm to free herself.

"Come on…Don't say that…Won't you play with us tonight? Now be a good girl and come with us." One of the boys cooed.

"I said let GO!" Suzume yelled and slapped the one holding her by her arm right in the face. He lost his grip and glared at her furiously.

"Why you little bitch!" he roared and punched her in the face. She staggered back and lost her balance. But before she could fall someone caught her and her she crashed into their chest. A familiar smell of coffee and cigarette engulfed her. She froze and couldn't move.

'Sensei.'

Shishio put one arm protectively around her while she still had her face and hands on his chest. He glared murderously at the boys before him. He was so furious he wanted to kill them.

"Now boys we are in trouble aren't we?" he asked them in a deadly cold voice. Seeing their teacher the boys staggered backwards and shivered under his gaze.

"W-W-W-WE ARE SO S-SORRY!" they shouted, too freaked out to form proper words before running away, leaving a slightly shaking Suzume in Shishio's arm. Suzume was stunned. Huh? How did this turn out like this? What did he do to make the boys disappear in a matter of seconds? Vanishing act? However she didn't step out of his embrace and he continues to hold her to him. He was so warm. Despite the biting cold she somehow felt warm like always whenever he was near her. His smell was so calming and she closed her eyes to take in his scent. Eventually her trembling died down. When Shishio's mind was clear enough he became aware of their present situation.

'CRAP!'

His mind became very aware of the fact that she was leaning on his chest and her hands were gripping his jacket lightly. His own hands were holding her against him. His heart began to race. But even then it was so lovely to have her in his arms like this while she didn't push him back or run away. He stroked her long hair till her trembling stopped. He knew it was time to let go and he stepped back reluctantly to look at her face. She looked at him a light shade of pink decorating her cheeks. She looked so adorable.

"Are you alright?" he asked her with a concerned tone.

"Yes… thank you very much Sensei." she said in a low voice. Shishio noticed a slight cut running from her lips to her lower chin. He lifted his hand to examine the cut which was caused by the impact of the punch. He slowly creased the area around the cut with his thumb.

"Well it's a slight cut…"Shishio said creasing her lower lip "it will heal soon eno-.."

He stopped suddenly as he got lost in the feel of the lips which he was creasing. He stared at her with soft eyes. Suzume froze once again as the atmosphere around them change. Shishio's hand moved to crease her cheeks before he let out a heavy sigh and pulled her into a tight embrace and buried his face on her shoulder. Suzume's heart began to race and even though she felt safe,she was about to push him away, but stopped when he stated to whisper in her ear through her hair.

"I am so sorry" he said in a quit voice. Suzume didn't move as her hands lay at her side.

"I am just so sorry about everything. For being late for Christmas, for not noticing your birthday, for ignoring you, for not saying so many unsaid things. But most importantly for pretending to not love you." Suzume could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes.

Shishio let go of her as she didn't react at all. His heart felt as if it was falling apart. He looked at Chun-Chun. Her eyes were covered behind the dark curtains of her hair.

"Why?" Suzume said after a little while. Shishio looked at her as she took a step closer to him and grabbed his jacket with both her hands and shook him.

"Why do you always lie to me? Why do you always do these things to me? You can't love me. You love Tubomi-san. Why can't you let me be? I can't handle it any more" she said, her voice rising a bit. Why was it always like this? She didn't show it but the weeks that had passed after that day were too painful for her. She had cried every night after that day clutching her pillow. And now he is telling her he didn't mean any of it?

"Suzume, please look in my eyes" Shishio said in a quiet voice. She didn't let go of his jacket but slowly lifted her face to meet his beautiful eyes. His eyes were as she remembered them. Beautiful, Clear and glazy. She was lost in them as he was in hers .She saw nothing but pain in those green eyes of his. It hurt her so see him in so much pain. Suddenly, they seem to spill over their brim. Suzume stared at them, confused. It took her a full minute to realize that those were tears that were brimming over his beautiful eyes. She couldn't do anything but to stare deep in his eyes. She didn't even realize how close he got. He leaned forward. He was centimeters away from her face.

"Please believe me this once" he whispered softly before pressing his lips to hers, one hand cupping her face and the other around her wrist pressing her body to his. His eyes closed. Suzume froze. Her mind stopped working temporarily. She could only feel his lips on hers, kissing her softly and his arm which was wrapped around her wist and his body which was pressed against hers. Her eyes were wide open in shock. Shishio lowered his right and to grasp her left hand. He lifted it and slipped it inside his half open jacket over his heart, without breaking the kiss.

Suzume was taken aback when he pressed her palm on his heart over his t-shirt. As his own hand held her over there she could feel his thumping heart. It was as if it was trying to break free. Could it be that she was the reason behind his thumping heart…

Shishio pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. They stared deep into each other's while they continued to listen to his heart beats. Shishio was blushing.

"Suzume I-I don't want to lose you anymore. I already know how painful it is. Please don't leave me... I love you." He said stammering a bit. He broke eye contact and stared downwards. He didn't have the courage to go on.

"I-" he tried once more but was cut short as he felt her lips on his once again. It was his turn to freeze and his eyes were wide. She kissed him gently. Her other hand rose to his chest. She pulled back and looked at him.

"I understand. I believe you Sensei. I love you too. I never stopped loving you. Just promise me one thing." She said.

He smirked at her and creased her cheeks lovingly. "Anything" he said in a husky voice.

"Please don't lie to me anymore. Let me know your thoughts and your feelings, so that I can truly cherish you" she smiled a little. Suzume was lifted from her feet as Satsuki embraced her tightly and kissed her deeply once more. Suzume closed her eyes and returned every ounce of his affection. She rose her hand from his chest to wrap them around his neck, pulling him closer. Slowly their heart beat matched in the same rhythm and they got lost into each other's arm. After a while they broke away and Shishio whispered lovingly to her.

"I promise."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So what do you think? love it? hate it? too cheesy? ooc? tell me in a review. :)

PLEASE REVIEW ^_^


End file.
